The Guardian
by butterz09
Summary: Lexa is from another planet known as Trikru. She and her best friend, Anya, have been tasked with Earth's protection. They have watched over Earth for more than 100 years without incident. But Planet Azgeda has slowly been gathering their forces and it was spoken in prophecy that a Trikru Grounder was born on Earth almost 21 years ago that will destroy the Ice Queen, Nia. CLEXA/ AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary-_** _  
Lexa is from another planet known as Trikru. She and her best friend and fellow Guardian, Anya, have been tasked with Earth's protection against other civilizations that would seek to harvest earth's resources and enslave its inhabitants. They have watched over Earth for more than 100 years without incident. But Azgeda has slowly been gathering their forces in an attempt start a war against every other planet and Earth is next on their list. Their reasoning? Because it was spoken in prophecy that a Trikru Grounder was born on Earth almost 21 years ago and will destroy the Ice Queen, Nia. CLEXA/ AU_

 **So I have no idea where this story came from but I was having a dream about it and woke up in the middle of the night with it rattling around in my head. I have not watched past the middle of season 2 so the things I remember about the show and the little bits of info from season 3 are all I have to go on regarding character's and such. But I thought the dream was cool as shit so I decided to pull my happy ass out of bed and start writing. Some relationships and characters are not real but are made up for the sake of the story. After I started writing I realized that this has a little mixture of Thor and Gods of Egypt.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Lexa stands with her shoulders squared and her hands clasped behind her back as she stares blankly out towards the horizon of Earth's surface. The floating platform, or 'Ark', that orbits around Earth, allows for her to see not only Earth but deep into the far reaches of space. Since she arrived from Trikru almost 5 years ago, she comes to the Ark almost daily to be alone with her thoughts. While being a Guardian is one of the highest honors, she does admit that it can be quite lonely at times. She is just grateful that she has a companion serving with her from back home.

A thunderous crack, followed by the low hum of footsteps, is heard behind the brunette. She does not look away, however, as she knows who is approaching.

"Hogeda shof op? (Everything quiet?)" Anya asks as she approaches from the lower platform to stand next to Lexa.

"Sha. (Yes.)" The brunette answers stoically.

"Den chit get yu? (Then what concerns you?)" The blonde questions as she takes a stance similar to Lexa's and cranes her neck to look at her friend.

"Du ste komba raun. (Someone is coming.)" Lexa states plainly as she turns her body to look at the lower platform where Anya arrived only moments ago.

Anya follows her movements and turns in time to see a portal open on the platform and two figures walk through. The blonde Guardian has never understood how Lexa just _knows_ when these sort of things will happen. When Anya asked her about it once, the brunette merely answered with 'just a feeling' and continued on her way. Now though, she is on edge because they rarely have visitors and the sight of these two is definitely not welcome.

Lexa moves forward a few steps, still keeping her face neutral and her stance hardened.

"You know that your presence here is treason." Lexa states to them coldly.

"Heda, we do not wish to harm you and we are not here to start a war against you or the humans." Roan says out of breath. "Please, listen to what I must say. After, you can do with us as you wish.

The muscles in Lexa's jaw tighten as she contemplates her next action.

"Chich. (Speak.)" Lexa commands.

Roan breaths deeply, glances to his left at his second, Echo, and turns back towards the Guardians before speaking.

"Queen Nia is sending assassins to Earth in a few hours time to find a kill a young Grounder who she believes will overthrow her."

"That's a lie." Anya speaks now as she steps closer to Lexa. "There are no other people of Trikru here on earth."

"While this story is very appealing, Anya is right. We are the only Guardians here. Which means you have broken the terms of the treaty to stay away from Earth. The kill order stands and you two will die." Lexa says as she reaches behind her to pull her swords from her back.

"This person is not a Guardian yet. There is a prophecy that spoke of a Grounder, born on Earth almost 21 years ago. My guess is they have no idea where they came from or the dangers that they will soon face."

"What prophecy do you speak of? All prophecies made about the universe are kept on Trikru in a secure location. So how is it you have this information and we do not?" Lexa raises her voice now.

Roan deflates slightly. "Ontari."

"Your sister?" Lexa asked for clarification.

"Yes. She was there the night this prophecy was made. One of your prophets was killed years ago, was he not?"

"How do you…" Anya started but was interrupted.

"Because Ontari was the one that murdered him and took the prophecy to Azgeda. To our mother!" Roan says trying to get them to understand.

Guardians are trained to not show emotion but the last statement caused Anya to falter. The prophet that they speak of was Anya's father.

Lexa glances at her friend, who composes herself before returning to a neutral expression. The brunette returns her gaze back to the two in front of her.

"Why are you telling us this? You would betray your own mother, your planet to help us… Why?"

"Our views are not aligned with the Queen's." Echo speaks now as she glances towards Roan and back up to the Guardians.

"And how are we to know this isn't some sort of trap? How do we know that you two are not the assassins?" Anya spits.

"You don't. But this is the truth and whether you believe it or not is up to you. We do not want war with Trikru or Earth." Roan says as he gestures to himself and Echo. "We have strived for peace for many years but my mother and sister will not hear of it."

"Ai nou wich em. (I don't trust them.)" Anya says with her mind, Lexa hearing it in hers as Trikru have the ability to telepathically communicate to one another.

"Nou ai, ba taim disha ste ridiyo, den osir souda sis au oso kru. Graun ste an sich. (Nor I, but if this is true, we must help our people. Earth is in trouble.)" Lexa communicates back to Anya.

Lexa raises her head again and only follows the two intruders with her eyes. She begins to step down the five or so stairs onto the lower platform where her enemies stand with a demeanor that could only be described as threatening. Her swords still firmly in her grasp as she approaches Roan and Echo. They both step back as Lexa raises one of her blades to Roan's throat. He lifts his hands as his chin rises slightly in an attempt to keep it clear of the weapon.

"If you lie to us, I will kill you both before the first body hits the ground." Lexa promises.

"Heda, we come to you with honest intentions. If it is your wish to kill us then do so swiftly. You would be doing the Queen a favor as she is the reason we are here. The Grounder isn't the only one the assassins are after." The Prince said as he dropped his hands and lowered himself to his knees. Echo followed suit next to Roan.

Lexa pondered what Roan had just said. His own mother would kill them because they stand against her.

After a deep breath, Lexa retracted her blade, reached up, and sheathed her weapons. She returned her hands to their resting place behind her back as she stepped towards the edge of the Ark.

"How do these assassins intend to find this Grounder?" The brunette questions as looks down at earth.

Roan and Echo stand, Anya keeping a close eye on them as they do so.

Echo speaks softly. "It was discovered that there is a human here that is aware of Trikru's existence and was befriended by one of the last Guardians to watch over earth. The prophecy spoke that the Grounder to be born would be half Trikru, half human."

Lexa stiffins. Trikru are forbidden to mate with humans because it would allow children to be born with the power of Trikru Grounders. These gifts in the wrong hands would allow those in a position of power to exploit them and use them to conquer other countries. This was not allowed to happen.

The brunette turns her head to address Anya. "Sen gon Linkon. (Send for Lincoln.)"

Anya pauses momentarily, a whirlwind of emotions going through her head as she tries to process everything that has happened the last few minutes. She sheaths her sword and walks a few steps on the upper platform to the rectangular metal table and swipes her hand up over it before a holographic layout appears. Anya swipes and pulls her hands in a few directions before stepping a few feet away from the table as a large hologram of Lincoln's upper body appears.

"Onya, Leksa! (Anya, Lexa!)" Lincoln says, happy to see them.

Lexa turns from her spot at the edge of the Ark to address her friend.

"Lincoln, I need you to find Indra and bring her to the Ark. Bring Gustus and Octavia as well but keep this between you four only."

"Sha, Heda. (Yes, Commander.)" Lincoln says with a nod before the hologram fades and Lincoln disappears.

"Heda, forgive me, but how will these people help us find who we seek?" Roan asks confused.

Lexa turns her head but walks to the upper platform to join Anya. "Indra was here before Anya and I arrived a few years before she left. Our arrivals are staggered usually by a few years. We stay in pairs and we spend a 20 year cycle here before being rotated out. Indra was here all 20 years but her partner was killed when he attempted to stop a meteor from colliding with earth. He was here a few years before Indra arrived. If anyone knows who he may have mated with, it's Indra. She spent the most time with him."

As if on cue, a large sphere of dim blue light appeared behind Roan and Echo causing them to move closer to the steps leading to the upper platform. The sphere began to glow brighter and the humming noise it emitted grew louder until the sphere melted away and four people stood. Lincoln was the first to step away from the group but halted and pulled out his sword when he noticed Roan and Echo there as well.

"Nou! Emo laik nou oso baga. (Stop! They are not our enemy.)" Lexa raised her hand towards Lincoln.

He looked at his Commander before moving his eyes back to Roan and Echo, slowly returning his sword into its sheath. Octavia, Gustus, and Indra moved forward, looking to Lexa and Anya for an explanation as to why there were people from Azgeda on the Ark. Lexa took a moment to explain what was happening and then turned to Indra.

"Indra, I need to know if Ryder ever mated with a human?" Lexa asked bluntly.

Indra stiffened slightly and relaxed right after but Lexa could sense the change almost immediately.

"Please do not lie to me. This is extremely important and lives are at stake." Lexa stated plainly before Indra had a chance to respond.

Indra sighed and looked away momentarily before meeting the Commander's eyes.

"I had my suspicions but I could never prove that he did and I do not know who it was with, Heda."

"Was there anyone he was particularly fond of? Did he ever mention a name? This could even be someone you had meet before."

Indra thought back to all those years ago. She struggled to remember the people they encountered.

"There could even have been a young child, no more than 3 or 4 years old when you first arrived here."

She thought hard for almost a full minute before realization struck. Her facial muscles loosened and her jaw went slack.

"Clarke." Was all Indra said.

* * *

 **Well? What do you all think? Comments are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Telepathy conversations will be in italics to help distinguish.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the next chapter. I always look forward to reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Who is Clarke?" Anya asks.

"The child you speak of." Indra answers. "Her mother, Abby Griffin, was a waitress and bartender at a pub not far from our quarters. Ryder would go some nights to drink. He introduced me to her once in passing. She had a little girl, at the time only 3 years old."

"Are you certain?" Lexa asked.

"I can't be sure, Heda. As I said, I never had proof that he mated with a human. I only know that we lived close to them while we were assigned here and this was the only child I have ever witnessed him come into contact with. But I never saw Ryder engage on a personal level with either of them unless he went to the pub where Abby worked. He was kind to the child but I never noticed if he seemed more paternal to her or not."

"I wouldn't imagine he would. He knew that Abby and Clarke would be in danger if anyone else knew so he kept them at a distance. Far enough to keep them safe but close enough to watch over them." The brunette stated.

"The child would be almost 21 years now. If she hasn't discovered her gifts yet, she will soon. Her tattoos will appear and she will have no way to control her power if she was not taught. She could hurt other humans and worse; she will lead the assassins right to her." Octavia advised.

Lexa turned to Roan and Echo. "Do you know how many assassins are coming?"

"As far as I know, only two." Echo answered. "We heard the Queen addressing them before we discovered that she wanted them to kill Roan and I before they left to come here."

Lexa moves toward the hologram table, swiping a few times before she finds the file that she is looking for. A globe that resembles earth appears in front of her. Lexa puts both hands up as if to spin the holographic globe.

"ALIE, lok op Klark. (Alie, locate Clarke.) Lexa commands as she pulls her hands in either direction. The globe begins to spin rapidly before it flattens and the hologram zooms in and out of different areas of the map.

"Who is Alie?" Roan asks as he steps closer to the hologram table, watching as data and information flies up on the panel before disappearing and reappearing.

Another hologram appears next to the table, this time of a life-like woman with jet black hair and a blood red dress.

"I am Alie." The woman says. Her voice slow and muffled but sounding like it is coming from every direction. Her voice startles Roan and Echo at first but they soon relax as Alie continues to speak.

"I am a central intelligence server designed by engineers on Trikru to record and store information. I was designed to incorporate the ability to learn and assist in any needs that would be asked of me."

Lexa swiped her hand and the hologram of Alie disappeared before the Commander moved around the table. "When we first came to Earth, we discovered that our computer systems were far more advanced. We are able to tap into their computers, cameras, anything electronic… to assist us in locating people or just studying and learning about their planet. Alie will help us find Clarke and her mother so that we may get to them quickly before the assassins. We have since relocated to new quarters but I have given Alie parameters from the information Indra has given me so she can find her."

"What happens after we find them? They won't be safe on earth. Clarke will be allowed to go to Trikru but Abby is human. It is forbidden to bring her." Gustus says as he moves up to the hologram table and sorts through some of the data that has been pulled up.

"Let's focus on finding them first." Anya says.

As the words left her mouth, Alie's hologram appeared once more. "Commander, I have updates for your search."

"Go ahead." Lexa said as she turned from her position at the edge of the Ark where she was overlooking Earth.

"Abby still lives in Albuquerque but works as a nurse. I have traced her cell phone and she is currently at the hospital. Clark's records show she is currently enrolled at Arizona State University but has classes on the Phoenix and Tempe campuses. Her cell phone is turned off however and I am currently unable to locate her."

"Mochof, ALIE. (Thank you, Alie.) Please continue searching for her. We will have the portable comm with us and I want an update when you know more." The brunette guardian said as she moved back toward the group.

"Sha, Heda. (Yes, Commander.)" Alie said before her hologram disappeared once more.

"Gustus and Octavia, I want you to locate Abby. Once in contact with her, explain what is happening and get any information you can on Clarke. Anya and I will go to Phoenix and try to find her."

"What about us?" Roan questioned.

"Indra and Lincoln will escort you to Trikru where you will tell my father everything you know about you mother's plan regarding Clarke and her mother. You will also tell him what you know about her plans to invade Earth." Lexa said as she pulled two small circular devices, similar to a silver hockey puck, from the hologram table, pocketing one and handing the other to Octavia.

"We can help you just fine here!" Roan demanded as he squared his shoulders and looked at Lexa. The brunette Commander, however, was not intimidated and she walked slowly towards the Azgeda Prince.

"Need I remind you that you have still violated the terms of the treaty and until proven to side with Trikru, you are considered to be an outsider in league with the Ice Queen." Lexa said calmly yet laced with a menacing tone.

Roan stared Lexa down for a long moment before resolving to follow her orders. He backed away slowly to join Echo off to the side while Lexa communicated to Indra and Lincoln telepathically.

" _Regardless of how they have helped us, they are dangerous. Do not trust either of them and ensure that my father knows of everything that is happening here. He must prepare our army to defend earth if the time comes_."

Lincoln and Indra both responded in their mind with " _Yes, Commander_."

Lincoln ushered Roan and Echo to the edge of the lower platform where they arrived earlier. Lexa used the hologram table to impute destination coordinates and watched as the sphere of blue light began to form around the group, starting from the floor and encircling around them. The sphere flashed and vanished, leaving no trace of the four people standing there just moments before.

Anya stepped over to the side of the Ark on the lower platform. She aligned her feet with the infinity symbol before taking 10 steps forward and 3 steps to the left. She knelt down, placed her hands on the deck and pushed the panel down before it rose a few inches and Anya pulled out a black duffle bag. She tossed it to Gustus before returning the panel to the deck and making it look as though it never moved and remained just a normal piece of flooring.

Gustus and Octavia began striping out of their Grounder clothing and removing their war paint which was custom on Trikru. Lexa and Anya were already in human clothing but removed their weapon holsters and collapsed their swords to have them seem like harmless pocket knives.

"The closest secure teleport sight to Abby that we have is in Santa Fe. You will find a vehicle close by." Anya says as she imputes the commands to camouflage the Ark from Azgeda so that they cannot find it.

Gustus and Octavia acknowledge her and turn toward Lexa as she gives one final word.

"We must work swiftly to locate Clarke and Abby before the assassins arrive. It is imperative that we keep our movements and actions undisclosed to anyone. Once Clarke's powers surface, she will be much easier to track and we can't allow her to be taken. We must find her before she reaches her 21st year. That is less than ten hours from now according to Alie's records. Once you have located Abby, return to the teleport sight and meet us as the safe house in Denver."

"Sha, Heda." Gustus and Octavia say in unison.

"Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim. (May we meet again.)" The four say to each other before moving apart. Octavia moves her hand to Gustus's massive shoulder as he brings his right arm across his chest. The thunderous crack reverberates all around them before they disappear from the platform.

Anya does the same to Lexa's shoulder before the Commander follows the same actions as Gustus. They both take a deep breath as the sensation of being catapulted backwards overcomes them and they are teleported to the secure sight in Phoenix about 3 miles east of the Downtown ASU campus.

As sunlight floods their eyes, they step away from the massive airport hangar. Planes are taking off and landing every few moments, muffling the loud cracking noise that is heard during teleporting. The Guardians exit the secure airport area through the doors of a private air company building and make their way to the parking lot close by. They approach a row of cars, in particular, an all black ford expedition with tinted windows. Lexa maneuvers to the rear drivers side and begins to punch in a combination on the key pad attached to the gas cap door. Once open, she pulls a set of car keys out, closes the gas cap door, and unlocks the vehicle.

Anya and Lexa climb inside, start the engine, and begin to discuss their plan of action. The Commander pulls the portable comm device from her pocket and a miniature hologram of Alie appears in the palm of her hand.

"Alie, I need Clarke's class schedule uploaded to my comm. Keep an eye out for her cell phone signal. If she moves, I need to know."

"Understood, Heda." Alie says before disappearing and a holographic print out of the class schedule appears in her place.

"It looks like she is on the Tempe campus today. We can start there." Anya says as she buckles her seatbelt and begins enter the destination into the car's GPS.

The ride over is mostly silent with the exception of the few comments about their plan to get Clarke to trust them enough to go with them.

Although the campus was a short distance from the airport, it took them nearly an hour to get there due to evening traffic. They had to park a fair distance away from the building that the classroom was supposed to be in at the closest parking garage. They exited the vehicle and locked the doors before walking towards the stairwell and down to the ground floor. Anya looks at a posted map of the campus to find the correct building, looks around for a moment to get her bearings and points in the direction they are supposed to go. Lexa trails behind a few paces and in a staggered formation, keeping an eye out for any presence of Azgeda assassins.

They weave through the maze of buildings, Anya glancing at another map to ensure they remain on track. A few minutes and a short walk later have them in front of the English building. Lexa continues to scan her surroundings as she follows her friend towards the elevator.

As the elevator door begins to close, the small hairs on Lexa's neck stand up and a shiver courses through her spine.

"They are here." Lexa says sternly to Anya as the elevator begins to move.

"What?" Anya questions, "You saw them?"

" _No, they have landed on Earth. I don't know where they are but I know they are here_." Lexa says in her head so no one can hear their conversation as they exit the elevator and move purposefully towards the classroom that Clarke is supposed to be in. Lexa opens one of the double doors and quietly moves inside as Anya follows closely where they stay tucked out of the way in the shadows.

" _This might be a problem."_ Anya thinks to Lexa as they stare down into the amphitheater style classroom.

There were at least 100 students in the classroom if not more and the class was due to end any moment.

" _We have to locate her before she leaves or we may not find her._ " Anya thinks frantically.

She was right and Lexa knew it. They had no way of following her if she kept her phone off and this was her last class. They had no way of knowing where the assassins where or if they were close by. If they didn't find her soon, they might not get to her before they did.

" _How are we supposed to do that? We have the upper hand by not drawing attention to ourselves and we can't jeopardize her safety by picking her out of a crowd of people."_ Lexa states frantically, trying to find a way to pinpoint Clarke in the mass of people, who unfortunately, have their backs to them and their heads down, presumably engaged in an exam.

A few beats skip before Lexa hears Anya once more. " _Telepathy!"_

Lexa makes a questioning face and looks at her friend. " _How will that help us? I don't know which one she is and even if I did, she won't be able to talk back yet."_

 _"_ _She doesn't need to."_ Anya thinks.

Lexa, still not understanding where she is going with this, makes another face to have her elaborate.

" _How many people hear their name called and don't look up?"_

 _"_ _I still don't know which one she is, Anya."_

 _"_ _So broadcast it to the entire room. The humans won't hear you but she will."_

Lexa takes a deep breath and glances at the test clock that the teacher has propped up on the white board. '1 minute left.'

Lexa closes her eyes for a moment and concentrates hard. She has never had to broadcast to this many people before. She breathes once more through her nose before looking up and speaking with her mind as the last 10 seconds of the test clock begin to count down.

" _Clarke."_

Lexa scans the room quickly as she thinks it, and spots a head of golden blonde hair sit up from her hunched position over her desk as she begins to look around the room. She is wearing a dark blue jacket and Lexa catches a glimpse of her face as she cranes her head around to look behind her.

" _Got her."_ Lexa thinks so only Anya can hear her. The blonde guardian saw her as well and took a mental note of where she was sitting.

"And time." The professor says as the clock beeps loudly, indicating that the exam is over and everyone stands up.


End file.
